


glow up

by bouenkyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, KinKuni if you squint, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/pseuds/bouenkyou
Summary: “The car is this way, dumbass,” the man adds and Kageyama blinks, and his eyes bulge at the realization of who this man was.“Kindaichi?”Kindaichi pulls off his sunglasses with his other hand. “Of course it’s me. Are you an idiot? Now give me that.”Or Kageyama finds out Kindaichi is hot now.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	glow up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lozza342](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Loz! This idea came to fruition after I spent hours staring at your discord avatar. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Thanks to Tari for betaing and Jess for her comments on this story.

Kageyama leaves the train platform after collecting his luggage. He looks around, searching for Kindaichi’s characteristic shallot-like haircut. Maybe he was caught in traffic? Kageyama starts wheeling his suitcase towards the rest area when someone speaks behind him. 

“Where are you going?” An attractive young man says. Kageyama gives him a once over, wondering if the man is someone he knows, but with the sunglasses hiding the man’s eyes, Kageyama can’t tell very well. The stranger takes a hold of Kageyama’s handbag. 

Kageyama frowns and tightens his hold on the handbag’s strap. “Excuse me?” 

“The car is this way, dumbass,” the man adds and Kageyama blinks, and his eyes bulge at the realization of who this man was. 

“Kindaichi?” 

Kindaichi pulls off his sunglasses with his other hand. “Of course it’s me. Are you an idiot? Now give me that.” 

Kageyama doesn’t have any strength left in his hand and the handbag straps are plucked from his fingers. He’s dumbstruck. Kindaichi’s haircut is very different--it’s sort of combed back at the top, and it looks quite soft and shiny. The undercut at the bottom completes the stylish look. 

“Are you coming or what?” Kindaichi sighs, furrowing his eyebrows at Kageyama who has been quietly staring at him for the last couple of minutes. “Stop staring, too. You’re creeping me out.” Without waiting for a reply, Kindaichi walks in quick strides towards the parking lot and Kageyama follows while pulling his suitcase.

“No, well--your haircut.” Kageyama trots to keep up with Kindaichi. “It’s different. Looks good.” 

“Umm.” Kindaichi side-eyes him, considering. “Right, thanks.” 

The conversation dies down when they reach the car and Kindaichi proceeds to load the luggage in the trunk of his car. Settling behind the wheel, Kindaichi turns on the engine, checks his mirrors, and changes gears to reverse. All the while, Kageyama stares in awe--he never learned how to drive, so seeing this side of Kindaichi really impresses him. He won’t admit it out loud, but Kindaichi looks really cool all of a sudden. 

With his hands on the wheels, Kindaichi looks at Kageyama. “Seatbelt,” he says. 

Kageyama nods quickly and pulls the seatbelt over himself, fastening it. Kindaichi nods in approval and starts driving. 

“So, where are you staying?” Kindaichi asks, eyes trained on the road.

Kageyama hesitates. “Actually, I didn’t have the time to make a reservation, but any hotel will do, really. It’s only for tonight.” 

Kindaichi simply hums in reply, probably thinking about the closest hotels in the area. 

“I really appreciate this, by the way,” Kageyama adds. “I don’t really have any other friends in the area.” 

Kindaichi chuckles at that. “Friend, huh?” He looks at Kageyama briefly, flashing a smile. “Listen, if it’s only for tonight, you can stay over at my apartment. I have an extra room.” 

“I don’t want to impose,” Kageyama says. Even if he was shameless enough to ask Kindaichi to pick him up at the station, staying over seems a little too much. 

“Nonsense!” Kindaichi grins at him. “Friends are allowed to impose.” 

Kageyama can’t protest after that, so he grumbles a simple thanks. He hasn’t seen Kindaichi in a couple of years, but they have stayed in contact through social media and Line. Kageyama never messaged him much, but they would exchange greetings during holidays and pleasantries every once in a while--just asking each other how everything was. This time around Kageyama needed a favor, too--someone to drive him from the station to a hotel late at night. He didn’t expect Kindaichi to say yes, but he had and now here they are, heading towards Kindaichi’s apartment. 

This is nice, Kageyama thinks. 

Kindaichi’s apartment is small and cozy. To Kageyama’s surprise, it’s tastefully decorated, clean and organized. Artsy postcards adorn the wall and the minimalist furniture carefully arranged around the room makes the place look like a magazine spread. Kageyama’s mind drifts to his own chaos of apartment--for some reason he expected Kindaichi to be a kindred spirit in that department, but he’s glad he can learn aspects of Kindaichi’s life that he never considered before. 

“You can stay in this room,” Kindaichi says, signaling the first door to the left, down the short hallway. “Bathroom’s the door at the end of the hallway. Mine’s the one on the right.” 

“Right.” Kageyama opens the door to the room. It’s small, but comfortable. There are art posters on the wall and a bookcase filled with rows and rows of novels. Kageyama can sort of tell someone stays here on a regular basis, but he isn’t one to pry. 

“If you’re hungry, grab anything you like from the fridge or cabinets.” Kindaichi says as he pulls off his jacket. The white T-shirt he’s wearing clings to his buff form. a perfect match with the slim fitting dark denim jeans that cover his legs. Damn, Kageyama didn’t notice the clothes earlier, but now he can’t stop staring. Kindaichi pulls his phone from his back pocket and types away at it, oblivious to Kageyama’s eyes on him. 

“You know,” Kageyama muses. “You’ve really changed.” 

Kindaichi stops what he’s doing and looks up, eyebrows raised. “What do you mean?” 

Kageyama looks around and notices the full body mirror on the wall near the entrance door. He pulls Kindaichi towards it. 

“I mean this,” he says, motioning towards Kindaichi’s frame. “I didn’t peg you as a guy that cared much about his appearance.” 

Kindaichi ducks his head and turns away from the mirror. A nervous chuckle escapes from his lips. “Ah. Actually, you’re right. I don’t usually care that much.” 

Kageyama narrows his eyes. “God, please tell me this is not about me.” 

Kindaichi frowns. “About you? What about you?” When Kageyama stares at him meaningfully, Kindaichi flails. “Oh, no! No, I mean. You’re a good friend, but--” 

“Ok, good to know,” Kageyama says. He moves towards the wall, leaning on it. Kindaichi is quiet now, and he looks a little embarrassed. Kageyama had never seen this side of him. It was surprisingly interesting.

“So?” Kageyama tilts his head. Kindaichi huffs out a laugh. 

“Well, _this._ ” He motions towards himself. “It was Akira’s idea.” His cheeks color slightly. “The apartment decoration, too.” 

“So the room I’m staying in--” 

“Yes,” Kindaichi interrupts. “Akira usually uses that room when he stays over.” 

“It suits you, everything.” Kageyama says finally. “Kunimi has good taste.” 

Kindaichi blushes up to his ears and Kageyama can’t help the smile that comes to his lips. He remembers the Kindaichi from middle school and high school--unpopular, uncool and not the least bit preoccupied with his physical appearance. Kageyama isn’t one to think much about the attractiveness of others, but with such an evident change, it’s hard to not notice or comment on it. Kageyama is convinced, Kindaichi really did have a glow up.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and/or kudos are appreciated!


End file.
